EDWARD VS JACOB
by fontanisia
Summary: basicly ed and jake are fighting over bella and jake really messes with her head. this is my first fan fic so please rate, not to harsh! rated t for a little snogging


**The dark can be terrifying, when you know your love is in there somewhere. I left the house, making the most of the freedom I had. I told Edward to meet me on the path. As I was trudging through the muddy floor covered in a blanket of moss, I saw a male figure in the mist. My heart skipped a beat the way it always did with Edward, I ran to the large shadow only to realise it was crouched over and shaking. This couldn't be Edward, my Edward. He would never be in such a position. I stopped with a squelch from the floor. **

"**Bella?" this was not Edward; it was Jacob, ripples of anger and pain rushing through his spine.**

"**Jacob!" I leaped towards him to hug him when a figure appeared in front of me. **

"**I know exactly what you're thinking Jacob" Edward growled **

" **Edward, its fine why do you do this all the time?" Jacob limped toward us. I clung to Edwards elbow; whiter than usual.**

"**He's jealous, that you might actually touch me" Jacob spat.**

"**Jealous? Of you I would rather be a bloodsucker than a…"**

**I shook Edward as hard as I could but he hardly flinched.**

"**Stop it both of you!" my voice broke twice **

"**Bella" Jacob choked "you have no idea what I am going through. You do not know what the pain, the agony" he trailed off "but I guess if you hang around him then you will find out soon enough" he turned to Edward frigidly. I sighed a bit too loudly causing both males to turn and gawp at me. "I'm only human. I forget you have super sonic ears." Edward chuckled and another shiver went down jakes back. I reached out my arm to him " Jake" I sobbed my eyes filling with tears. I couldn't bear to see him like this. "Why are you mad?" that was a stupid question I'm sure. "You know why Bella" he scowled at me. Edward rapped his arm around my waist when Jake came nearer. "Ed!" Edward turned to me shocked **

"**Ed?" I looked at the sky for an answer. Ed sort of just came out some how.**

"**Nick name. Thought I'd give it a try" they both raised their eyebrows sending shame through my heart. Jake lifted his strong shuddering neck up toward the treetops and breathed in heavily. He shook his whole body and burst into the air sending me to the insect ridden floor. "Jake!" Edward was gone before I could blink. I could smell dog and what seemed like raw meat was flinging in the air at least a third of a mile away. I picked myself up and brushed of the green dirt. "If this is the life of a vampires girlfriend…." I muttered to myself. Girlfriend. It sounds so; fake not like love more like a title. There isn't really a word to describe Edward and I, I am sort of glad for that. I reached them. Edward was on the floor! Jake was beating him up! I automatically ran to him but as soon as I thought I had reached him he wasn't there. I stopped with a skid and fell on my face in the mushy moss. Both super naturals ran to me Jacob now in his human form. Edward flung Jake away as soon as he reached me. I didn't know who to be mad at. "Bella?" Edward was waving his hand in my face. "Why?" Jake stalked over to us. **

"**Why what?" they both asked **

"**Nothing, get me up" with in half a second I was on my feet. "At human speed I meant." I glared at Edward furiously.**

**I peered at Jacob. He was covered in blood and bruises also not wearing any clothes.**

"**Edward! Blood!" I warned Edward and put my hands over my eyes so I couldn't see any of Jake that I shouldn't. Edward chuckled**

"**How's that funny?" I begged **

"**I'm fine Bella" but I was more concerned about Jake. I waddled over to him my jeans were soaked through with mud.**

"**Jake?" my voice broke again and I collapsed on the floor.**

**When I woke up Charlie was shouting downstairs, I assumed at Edward. My bed was very warm. Much warmer than it usually is but that's probably because, Edward makes it cooler. I dashed a look to the other side of my bed; jakes arms were resting on the edge, his head in his hands. I sat up and leaned over him. I listened to him breathing. It was even and he wasn't asleep as I thought he was. He looked up at me. **

"**Hey Bells," I couldn't say anything I was to near his face and I was worried that I would ruin the moment if he had a speech prepared. **

"**I am truly sorry about what happened last night, but you see, he just kept winding me up and I couldn't control my anger" he flexed his arm muscles. "I understand. Sort of." I forgave him. I tried to sound comforting but it came out ore like a child speaking. Jake chuckled darkly under his warm breath. He looked up into my eyes and lent towards me. I must have had a moment of weakness as I realised my lips were attached to his. I couldn't control myself I just kept kissing him. When my mind flowed to Edward downstairs my heart throbbed with guilt. I pulled away and stared at him for a while and he was doing the same, except I was in shock and I couldn't understand his emotion. I leant farther away from him and he just got closer. "Jake, you know I cant," I told him sternly**

"**I know, I'm sorry" he hung his head down. We both stood up.**

**Jake walked solemnly to my window I followed. **

"**Bye Bells" I gave him a kiss on the cheek just like a friend but he turned and it was cheek to lip. I stared at him. **

"**I'm sorry but he does know what I am thinking right now, so you're in trouble" he kissed my forehead and smiled y favourite smile. I blushed like a tomato. Jake frowned "I'd hate to never see you blush again, if you decide to… change" with that he jumped down from my window and nearly hit Edward. "What are you doing here?" Edward fumed. Jacob looked up at me and smirked. "You should know, read me" Edward growled at Jacob furiously "I can't, I cannot focus on one voice at the moment" Jake was obviously in a good mood for teasing Edward "ooh touchy" Jake laughed and ran away into the colourful woods. I moved away from the window expecting another gruesome fight and flopped on my bed. "Its me or him Bella" I looked around in horror to the tone of Edwards voice, I had never heard emotion like this from him. "There's no competition. You Edward I couldn't live without you" I choked. Edward picked me up in his arms and leapt out the window with me attached to him. I screamed loudly as I crashed to the floor. Edward stared at me writhing on the floor crying. "Bella?" Charlie came running out threw the front door. Edward flashed a look up at Charlie who was swearing at him. "What did you do to her?" Edward shrugged and I let out another screech as my dad lifted me from the floor. **

"**Dad it wasn't Edward, I fell out the window. I just leaned over a bit too FAR!" I screamed before I could finish. Edward hung his head.**

"**What happened?" Jake was running out of the woods shirtless. "Nothing!" I cried to him Jake helped Charlie carry me in. They both laid me down on the scruffy couch. Charlie walked off to the phone; I heard hi say "Dr Gurandi? Yes… Yes… she supposedly fell out her window…" he screwed his face up and spat "Edward Cullen" **

**Jake leaned into my face "are you ok? What happened?" I sighed and yelped. "He jumped…" I whispered. Jacobs eyes widened in horror. "With you?" he whispered tragically I nodded. Jake sniffed the air and shivered. I reached for his hand and moaned. Y whole body felt like I was being eaten inside out, like my heart was dissolving in my chest. "Don't go to sleep Bella ok?" I nodded which hearted my neck. I heard the click of handcuffs from outside and Charlie saying "Edward I have to place you under arrest until we know what happened" a stream of panic went through my body **

"**No! Dad! Please don't It was me!" Jake stood up and shivered. **

"**Why do you hate being human so much? Why can't you just accept that you are perfect as you are?" I sighed and my lungs ached. Charlie walked in with Dr gurandi. "Oh my, you are in a state my dear" the doctor chuckled Jake made himself look even taller and towered over the poor doctor and stated "its not funny the… Cullen almost killed her" Jake shivered "well we cant be sure yet young one" the doctors eyes were small and wise. **

**A few days later…**

**I woke up with a startle. I looked up at the sky but it was blank, white it was impossible to tell what time of day it was. There was a body next to me, it was warm and muscular, and it was Jacob, which soothed me to know I wasn't alone. How did I get there though? "Jake?" he was snoring lightly, that didn't give me a clue to the time of day because Jake sleeps a lot of the time. I shook his shoulder. "Jake? Where am I?" his eyes opened slowly. **

"**Hey Bells" he smiled. We were lying on a soft layer of moss. **

"**What happened last night? How did I get here?" I pleaded**

"**Well, basically. I went to your window and you were crying. You begged me to take you away from your house; so I took you here were its warmest. You were real upset," he said mournfully **

"**Anything else? I really can't remember" Jake bit his lip **

"**Well I was a little tipsy" TIPSY? Please say we didn't do anything stupid or unfaithful to Edward "TIPSY!" a dark shade of guilt travelled across his angular, olive face.**

"**We didn't do anything bad, really we just did a little kissing. I just can't control myself while I'm around you" Crap crap crapidy crap.**

**What was I thinking? I don't deserve Edward.**

"**Jake, I am with Edward and I know how you feel about it" **

**Jake was staring into my eyes and obviously wasn't listening to me. I pushed y self of the moss which was beginning to smell like a dead dog that needed a bath. Jake leapt up after me and followed me. **

"**You don't know were your going Bella" he called after me. That brought me to a stop. Where was I? I didn't even know.**

**I leant on a tree and Jake leant over me. **

"**I'd better get you home, Charlie will be worried" I nodded my neck hardly hearted any more.**

**When we got to my house the cruiser wasn't there, so we were safe. I stormed over to the door. I stroked the wood of it and some of the paint came off with it. I smashed my head against the elderly wood. Jake grabbed my head and cupped it in his too big hands and kissed me again. I turned away and unbolted the door. I ran to the phone and dialled the stations number. Luckily Charlie picked up.**

"**Dad?" I demanded**

"**Yeah Bella" **

"**What's happening to Edward I want him out now!"**

"**Bella, he tried to kill you! But if you really want out, then come down here you need to sign some papers" I beamed at his kindness **

"**Thanks Dad" I hung up and stumbled up the stairs almost forgetting Jake standing outside. I turned the taps on for the shower and let it run for a while. I bounded to my bedroom and picked out some clothes from my closet. I then opened my window so it wasn't stuffy. I hopped in the shower. I dried myself in the bathroom and walked over to my room in my towel. I held it on me and turned around to get my clothes and Jake was climbing through my window. I froze my towel wrapped around me. he hadn't seen me yet. "Jake!" I yelped in panic. That was stupid he looked up and saw me "HOLY MAMA!!!" he blushed and turned around. I ran to the bathroom without my clothes. I made Jacob hand me clothes through the door. When I was done I came out and Jake was still blushing. **

"**How much did you see?" I asked nervously **

"**Relax you were in your towel" **

"**good…**

"**Well I'm going to bust Edward out, are you coming?" that was a stupid question I know.**

"**No I'm not if he has been listening I'm staying away from him" that was probably for the best.**

**When I got out my truck at the station I could hear my Dad cursing. I ran in and found Edward in the door way cuffed. **

"**Oh Edward!" I rapped my arms around him. **

"**Bella!" he kissed me "I am so sorry Bella I will make it up to you I promise" I smiled**

"**There's only one way you can do that" he frowned.**

"**I promised" he bent his mouth down to my neck and..……. **


End file.
